Talk:Muppet and Muppet Babies latex masks
Other characters? Wretched looking mask in this picture, they were slightly better when they were originally sold, but I guess this one's been around the block for a while. I do remember that it was officially licensed. I remember seeing this during the early-1990s, when I was in grade 3 or 4, presumably. It was being sold at Shoppers Drug Mart or Pharma Plus, both are Canadian pharmacy chains. This was the only mask they had that year, related to the Muppets. Anyone know whether there were other masks? -- Zanimum 18:32, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :Who made it? Where does the information and image come from? —Scott (talk) 18:32, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :: Not sure who made it, about three years ago there was one at a party shop in the general vicinity of where I live. I might be able to make it back at some point. Found the photo on this page, but that's the only site that Google Products says sells it. -- Zanimum 18:49, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :::I'll bet if you email halloweencostumes4u.com, they'll tell you who the manufacturer is. From there you'll likely be able to find if they made any other characters. —Scott (talk) 18:58, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :::: I'm reluctant: it's definitely their photo (based on the beaten up quality of the mask) not a manufacturers' photo (like the newer masks are). They might demand a link to their site, in exchange for the photo, and of course there's no web store links on Muppet Wiki. I'm on the fence. -- Zanimum 16:31, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm not sure what you mean. Just email them and ask if they can look at the tag for who the manufacturer is. No need to mention Muppet Wiki. —Scott (talk) 18:29, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Nick, what's the source for the 2009 masks, and how do you know Fozzie's not part of the same series? Why is that singled out as being from the 1990s? They look like they're from the same line to me. —Scott (talk) 21:57, 5 April 2009 (UTC) : Yeah, I've not got around to emailing yet. The reason I know the others are new, and Fozzie's old, is that Fozzie only appears on one costume site, whereas you can find numerous sites with Kermit/Animal/Gonzo masks. Plus, I know there was a Fozzie mask back in the 1990s, as I've seen it two different places, once in about 1993-5, once in about 2002 at a different locale, as detailed above. -- Zanimum 23:54, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::We don't generally rely on our memories to cite facts. It's possible you remember a similar Fozzie mask and that this one is part of the series that includes Gonzo and Kermit. —Scott (talk) 00:05, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah. It doesn't prove that the image you saw on another website is the same as the mask you recall. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:13, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::: That all is true, I might be having false memories, and this might be different than the one I saw. However, I still don't see why Kermit is on all these sites... 80sTees.com, halloweencostumes4u, CostumeCraze, JediRobe, MakeBelieveCostume... and each of those sites (so far as I know) sells the other two, yet Fozzie is only available on halloweencostumes4u? I just find the limited availability suspect. -- Zanimum 01:09, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::::The same sites that don't have Fozzie, also don't have Gonzo. makebelievecostume.com also has Fozzie. It looks like the Fozzie mask you were thinking of in the 90s was a different mask. —Scott (talk) 02:18, 10 April 2009 (UTC)